JUNTOS POR LAS ESTRELLAS Y UNIVERSOS
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Él que pensó que era el único y encontró a un igual...¿pero sera como los que dejo atrás o como él?¿podrá convivir con ella?¿y ella sera su amiga o algo más?...descubranlo aquí, en este fic tan loco que me surgió después de vicirame totalmente a esta serie.
1. Chapter 1

**JUNTOS POR LAS ESTRELLAS Y UNIVEROS**

Disclaimer:los personajes del "Doctor Who" no me pertenecen...me gustaría pertenecerle yo XD!, ni el argumento, ni nada, solo la historia y mis personajes, los que invente yo...

_**Summary:él que pensó que era el único y encontró a un igual...¿pero sera como los que dejo atrás o como él?¿podrá convivir con ella?¿y ella sera su amiga o algo más?...descubranlo aquí, en este fic tan loco que me surgió después de vicirame totalmente a esta serie.**_

_**Advertencia: el fic de "la temporada perdida de Doctor who", es un sping-off de este fic...**_

**Capítulo 1:¿Como es posible?...**

-¡Nos caemos!...-grite aterrorizada, esto era demasiado para mi, me agarre a la plataforma de los mecanismos, vi a mi acompañante imitarme, él también estaba asustado, incluso más que yo-¡oye Andy! No te preocupes seguro que caemos...-pero no termine que nos estrellamos contra el suelo, todo era caos, no podía ver nada, pero al darme cuenta era por que tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrí y me encontré con un poste sobre mi, pero otro poste lo mantenía en el aire, así no me aplastaba, me levante y busque a Andy, no lo encontraba, eso me asustaba mucho-¡ANDY!..-grite aterrada y preocupada, pero no me respondió nadie, me desespere, eso no era normal, lo busque por toda la TARDIS, pero no había ni rastro de el, me temí lo peor, entonces en medio de la sala principal, me caí de rodillas y empece a llorar de tristeza, mis sollozos se escucharon incluso fuera de la maquina, estaba muy triste, mis dos corazones se partieron en mil pedazos, dejaron de latir, sentí mucha ira contra mi, por haber obligado a ese muchacho a viajar conmigo sabiendo que era muy peligroso, cuando desistí de todo escuche un ruido y como alguien intentaba llamarme.

-Mi...Ministra...-escuche su voz, mis ojos se alegraron y una gran sonrisa me apareció en la cara, mire de donde provenía la voz y lo vi allí de pie, mirándome, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa como pudo, me le acerque, pero de pronto cayó al suelo...

-¡Andy!...-grite corriendo hacia él, estaba tendido en el suelo, me agache a su lado y lo examine con la mirada-¿estas bien?...¿puedes levantarte?...tenemos que salir de aquí...-susurre preocupada, el se giro como pudo y me miro confundido...

-si estoy bien, supongo que puedo levantarme, pero necesito ayuda, debemos salir antes de que se caiga todo sobre nuestro...-me dijo sonriendo, yo asentí y le ayude a levantarse, pase una mano por debajo de su brazo y lo alce, él me miro sorprendido-me sorprende lo fuerte que eres Ministra...-me susurro divertido, yo solo sonreí sonrojada, mire a mi alrededor y ubique la puerta de salida, me encamine hacia allí, en el proceso me puse a analizar mi tristeza de antes, mire a mi acompañante, ojos negros al igual que la caballera, con la tez blanca, casi transparente, era realmente atractivo, pero no podía surgir nada entre nosotros, era muy complicado todo, descarte el echo de que podría estar enamorada de él, solo era atracción física, pero igualmente no podía, tenia que seguir siendo su amiga solo, sacudí la cabeza, todo eso no tenía sentido era solo su amiga y ya esta.

Llegamos a la puerta y salimos, estábamos en una enorme sala, saque un pie fuera y al no encontrar superficie en la que pisar me caí, pensé que seria dolorosa, pero caí sobre algo, algo duro, pero cálido y blando a la vez, mire a mi izquierda y vi a Andy sobre una cama a mi lado, entonces una respiración en mi cabellera negra me alerto de que algo no iba bien, levante el rostro ha donde provenía esa respiración y choque con dos ojazos verdes-turquesa impresionantes, que me sacaron el aliento, me quede muda mirándolos, hasta que el dueño de esos ojos me habló...

-¿esta bien srta.?...-preguntó galantemente, asentí sin poder hablar-me alegro de que así sea...una pregunta...¿como llego usted a mi cama?¿y por que esta tan herida?...-pregunto divertido, yo solo atine a sonrojarme, era realmente guapo y tenia un toque sexy, también era monísimo, me quede viéndole como estúpida y no me di cuenta de la postura en la que estábamos, hasta que quise moverme, mire hacia abajo y me sonroje más delo que nunca me sonroje, estaba ahorcajadas sobre ese hombre tan mono, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, entonces escuche su risa- jajajajajaja...-se rió, al parecer le parecía muy divertida esa situación y mi reacción, me levante de golpe y me senté en el borde de la cama...

-discúlpeme señor...-dije apenada, me levante de la cama y me pare enfrente de Andy que descansaba, le acaricie la cara, mire a mi alrededor para ver si veía a la TARDIS, pero no la encontré, mire mi bolsillo y allí la encontré, pequeña, ese modelo de TARDIS era muy avanzada, mi padre me envió en la mejor que creró, sonreí al verla auto-arreglarse, no me di cuenta de que el hombre de antes estaba detrás de mi observándome, sonrientemente, me gire y le encare, era realmente guapo, su melena caoba, sus ojos verde-turquesa, su cara marcada masculinamente, era alto, incluso mas alto que Andy, llevaba puesto un traje marrón y una graciosa pajarita, que lo hacia ver adorable, su olor, era especialmente agradable, pero no era humano, su olor lo delataba, ¿pero que era? No lo sabía no olía como ningún alienígena que conociera o que hubiera visto, eso si tenia un olor muy familiar-¿donde estamos señor?...-le pregunte cohibida, él me sonrió, cerró los ojos dando una vuelta en si mismo...

-bien...bueno espero que estemos en el descubrimiento de América...supongo..¿no?...debe ser, si no estaría mal...-balbuceó adorablemenete él, mientras me cogía el brazo que estaba bastante herido y con un destornillador sónico muy parecido al mío, me curo las heridas superficiales, cuando hubo terminado me sonrío contento, yo le mire sin entender-¿quien es usted ?¿y su acompañante?...-pregunto interesado, lo mire incrédula y sonreí, entendí.

-soy la Ministra, un gusto en conocerle señor...-le dije cordial e intentando que me dijera su nombre, el sonrió como un niño pequeño, me miro a los ojos...-y el es Andy Thomas...es mi compañero de viajes...-continué.

-yo soy el Doctor...-susurro feliz, no entendí por que, era doctor ¿y que?- un gusto el haberla conocido...-susurro muy contento de pronto una muchacha pelirroja y con pecas asomó la cabeza por la puerta, la mire y me miro algo duramente...

-Doctor...-le llamó-¿quienes son ustedes?...-pregunto extrañada, me acerque a ella, dándole la mano.

-soy la Ministra y el Andy, un gusto...¿y usted srta.?...-pregunte interesada, ella me miro algo asustada, miro al Doctor y me miro a mi de nuevo, ese proceso lo repitió como unas 10 veces antes de hablar.

-yo...este...soy Amelia Pond la acompañante del Doctor, un gusto Ministra...-susurro algo triste, yo no entendía nada, pero se le acerco el Doctor...

-Amy tenia que pasar querida...no podemos cambiar un encuentro...estábamos predestinados y lo sabes así que no te pongas triste, no es cosa nuestra...-le susurro, abrazándole, ella asintió y pude divisar lagrimas en sus ojos cafés, juro que yo era muy inteligente, pero en este momento no entendí nada, les mire sin entender y en eso apareció un muchacho rubio, que nos miraba con grandes ojos marrones, estaba alterado...

-¡Doctor!¡Amy!...están aquí...-medio grito por el pánico...

-¡cierra la puerta y entra cabeza de chorlito!...-le grito el Doctor también alterado, eso me hizo gracia y sonreí, la tal Amy me miro con algo de rencor, yo la mire por un momento tristemente, pero le sonreí cálidamente, a lo mejor pensaba que yo atraje a alguna especie de cosa, que quería tirar abajo la puerta.

-¿que es eso?...-pregunte preocupada, el Doctor me miro...

-tranquila solo son una especie de Vampiros...-me sonrío, yo abrí los ojos a más no poder.

-¿como?¿vampiros?...-pregunte alterada, él asintió sin entender, me acerque a la puerta, saque mi destornillador sónico y atasque la puerta de entrada y las ventanas de es casita- supongo que con esto podremos retenerlos algún tiempo...-susurre apoyándome en la puerta, todo se calmo, eso me pareció raro, entonces una enorme mano ensangrentada traspasó la puerta agarrándome de la chaqueta y camisa-¡AHH!...-grite con terror.

-quítate la ropa...-me medio grito Amy, yo asentí, me quiete la chaqueta, pero no me dio tiempo a quitarme la camisa, entonces alguien me agarró del pecho de la camisa y la abrió haciendo que los botones saltasen, antes de sacármela por las manos cogí a TARDIS, ese alguien de nuevo me agarró de la mano y me atrajo hacia sí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, le mire era el Doctor, que miraba a ese ser con sumo desprecio, mire la maquina del tiempo en mis manos y ya estaba arreglada para nuestra suerte, la lance a mi lado izquierdo y apareció esplendida, en este momento era un armario gigante...

-¡todos entren!...-grite para agarrar a Andy que con el ruido se levantó y meternos en la TARDIS, antes de que el ser nos atrapase -¡Andy deja de soñar con los wumppis y cierra la puerta!...-le grite alterada corriendo hacia los mecanismos de esta y empece a hacerla funcionar-¡TARDIS algo de ropa por favor!...-grite a la nada, de pronto un tubo enorme apareció encima de mi cabeza y visto y no visto yo ya estaba vestida con una camisa-¡ustedes!...-les llame, ellos me miraron con asombro-ya se...¿como es posible que sea enorme por dentro?...-dije divertida, ya estábamos a salvo, el Doctor me miro de una forma extraña- bien el caso es que es una maquina del tiempo-espacio, pero creo que ustedes ya lo saben...-susurre ellos me miraron extrañados- bueno teniendo en cuenta que viajan con un señor del tiempo, no me extrañaría que lo supieran...-susurre riendo, el Doctor me miro y sonrió como un niño pequeño, corrió hacia mi.

-bien...¿entonces como funciona tu TARDIS? Es diferente a la mía...-dijo divertido, le mire y le sonreí haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, eso me enterneció, mire hacia Andy, que lo miraba rencoroso, jah...no podía evitarlo, al parecer era el destino que me encontrara con un igual, volví a mirar al Doctor, que me miraba atentamente, como si fuera alguien importante.

-el caso es que solo responde a mi...-finalice la explicación, este me miro e iba a decir algo, pero se calló y sonrió-bien ahora...¿Andy?...¿donde quieres ir?...-le pregunte con una sonrisa pícara, el me miro por un momento seductoramente, pero rápidamente la cambió por una algo triste.

-me gustaría ir a algún sitio tranquilo...-susurro, le mire preocupada, Amy se acerco a mi y me abrazó.

-gracias...-me susurro, la mire sin entender- gracias por salvarnos, me alegro de que hayas aparecido así de la nada y nos hayas salvado...-susurro de nuevo, los demás se sorprendieron al igual que yo, cuando recupere el movimiento de mi cuerpo le devolví el abrazo.

-de nada...-susurre aun algo ida- bien que os parece el planeta Relax 12...es una planeta de lo más...-empece- aburrido...-terminamos el Doctor y yo al unisono, entonces nos miramos y sonreímos, me acerque a los mandos y busque el planeta en concreto, me asome-oye Doctor...¿me podría ayudar?...-le pregunte dubitativa, el asintió contento y aparentemente feliz, se acerco a los comandos, me miro intensamente, no entendí por un momento, luego le sonreí- TARDIS...este hombre es como yo así que deja que te maneje tal cual hago yo...por favor amiga...-susurre lo último, ella pareció entender y lo dejo tocar-gracias amiga...-susurre de nuevo, entonces como locos empezamos a bajar palancas y apretar botones, hasta que aterrizamos.

-Ministra hemos llegado...-me dijo una voz metalizada, yo sonreí y corrí felizmente hacia la puerta de salida, cuando intente salir, un escudo me echo para atrás...

-¿que fue...-pero un gran ruido me interrumpió, la maquina empezó a rodar, dentro de esta todo daba vueltas y mas vueltas, Andy en cambio estaba en una enorme burbuja de aire que lo mantenía bien, pero los demás... nos dábamos golpes y más golpes e íbamos de un lado a otro, de pronto todo paro, las luces se apagaron, caí al suelo y algo cayó encima mío, dejándome sin aire, me quede quieta hasta que las luces se encendieron, abrí los ojos y me tense, encima mío estaba nada más y nada menos que el Doctor, este miraba a todas partes, extrañado, sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos...

-es diferente ahora...-susurro muy confundido, o eso parecía, le mire sin entender, después de unos segundos me miro a los ojos sumamente sonrojado-¿que...que haces allí?...-me pregunto levantándose rápidamente de sobre mío, me levante quedándome sentada y le mire algo sonrojada, pero divertida.

-te pusiste tu encima mío...-dije entre risas, el me sonrío aun sonrojado.

-¡Ministra la TARDIS cambió!...-grito Amy, eso me altero...¿como que cambió?...mire a mi alrededor y en efectivo cambio totalmente, era un poco más antigua, eso era raro- es como la del Doctor...-me dijo la pelirroja, eso me altero, me acerque a los mecanismos y de pronto el teléfono sonó, fui a coger, pero no tenia tiempo así que lo puse en altavoz.

-¿dígame?...-susurre, al otro lado de este se escucho de nuevo la voz de la TARDIS...

-beep beep...soy la TARDIS...-dijo, de pronto una voz más que conocida apareció riendo- jajajajajajajaja...es broma hija mía, soy tu padre Ministra...-eso me sorprendió- si la TARDIS a cambiado es por que te encontraste a un igual y se fusiono, hija ese fue un mecanismo de defensa contra cualquier amenaza, un igual a ti te ayudara en lo que no entiendas, además estar sola no te conviene y lo sabes, puedes abusar de tu poder sin alguien que te diga que debes parar, pero no tu igual si no alguien diferente, alguien de un solo corazón...-susurro mi padre, estaba cohibida, con el auricular en la mano caía al suelo sentada, la TARDIS reacciono a eso, poniéndome un cojín debajo mío-cariño, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sabemos que seras una persona muy amable y respetable...ya se que los señores del tiempo en su ultimo momento eran muy estrictos y crueles, sera por eso que nos destruyeron, pero cuando los recuerdes no pienses en nosotros como ellos, es verdad que en tu ultimo año fuimos muy severos contigo, pero pensamos que así serias una mejor persona, perdonanos...-hablo de nuevo mi padre, en eso hablo mi madre- mi niña...se que ahora seras feliz, no estés triste, si has escuchado este mensaje quiere decir que has encontrado al Doctor o a alguien como tu, me alegro,así no estarás sola, esa fue mi mayor preocupación, que estuvieras sola, en este universo, ese muchacho fue una alegría para nosotros en el ultimo día de nuestras vidas, el tenerlo en casa fue como tenerte a ti, os parecéis mucho, jejejejeje...es muy guapo, seguro os lleváis muy bien, ya que tu eres muy buena, no te enfades con el por robarnos la TARDIS que lleva, huía, tenia miedo y le doy la razón, a ese muchacho se le juzgó muy mal aquí pequeña, se amable con él...se feliz pequeña-termino mi madre, las lagrimas no cesaban, llore como nunca he llorado en mi vida- hija mía, me acuerdo de pequeña, querías viajar por el espacio y el tiempo, era tu mayor ilusión, solías imaginar que una nave te llevaba de aquí para allá, eras muy graciosa...-eso me arrancó una sonrisa- por eso invente los diferentes modelos de TARDIS, por ti Ministra, solamente por ti, en tu ultimo año en la Academia, termine de perfeccionar esta TARDIS para ti, cuando la viste te alegraste mucho, me abrazaste fuertemente y me susurraste al oído que ahora podrías hacer tu sueño realidad, mis corazones se llenaron de gozo, al verte rodearla dando saltitos, cantando y feliz, pequeña tu fuiste nuestra felicidad, busca ahora la tuya y se sumamente feliz, no dejes que nadie te arrebate ese derecho...vive tu larga vida...bien hija mía te dejamos, que veo que ya llego nuestra hora...así que...-pero no termino, ya que se escucho una gran explosión- ultimo mensaje en la TARDIS...se auto-borrara...-dijo de nuevo el contestador de esta...

-¡NO!...-grite tristemente, me levante de golpe, Andy se acerco a mi y me abrazó, lo empuje y empece a tocar los botones, intentando escuchar de nuevo el mensaje -no, no, no, no, no...Andy murieron...-susurre con suma tristeza, el me miro tristemente, de pronto sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme y alguien abrazarme por la espalda, mire hacia atrás, encontrándome a unos ojos verdes-turquesa, mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos y con mucha tristeza-¡DOCTOR!...ellos...ellos...-dije entre sollozos, él me atrajo mas hacia sí y me abrazó fuertemente...

-lo se...lo siento, lo siento mucho...-dijo triste y sin vida, le mire sin entender, él me devolvió la mirada- si no les hubiera robado la TARDIS ellos estarían aquí contigo...no yo, ellos...lo siento mucho, perdoname...-susurro llorando, iba a decirle algo, pero la maquina de nuevo me interrumpió...

-mensaje escondido...¿desea escucharlo?...-pregunto esta, me acerque un poco.

-si...-susurre, la verdad es que no me interesaba mucho, pero tenia curiosidad por el mensaje ese oculto...

-beep beep...hola pequeña...no morimos, estamos vivos, bueno si a esto se le llama estar vivos, jejejejeje, bien el caso es que estamos en un bucle temporal, que se alimenta de nosotros y no podemos salir de el, bueno tampoco es que quisiéramos...jajajajajajajaja...-me arranco una sonrisa, la alegría volvió a mi, estaban vivos, atrapados, pero vivos- niña no intentes sacarnos de aquí si nos liberaras todo el mal que hay por aquí saldrá y seria el final del universo...-esta vez fue mi madre la que hablo- preguntale al Doctor, el te lo explicara, fue el quien les paro los pies, gracias a él el universo se salvo, agradecéselo, jijijijijiji...-dijo de forma pícara mi madre, eso me hizo sonrojar, conocía a mi madre y supe por que lo dijo, mire al Doctor a mi lado, con la cabeza gacha, levantarla de golpe y mirarme aun más sonrojado que yo- seguro que a partir de ahora los dos salvareis el universo, tenéis la capacidad, los dos juntos seréis invencibles, pequeña...-siguió mi padre contento- bueno cariño, tenemos que irnos, no te preocupes por nosotros y vive feliz, estamos bien, te lo prometo...escúcheme Doctor, hazla feliz por favor, como nuestro ultimo deseo, adiós pequeña, adiós...-siguieron y se despidieron, eso me lleno de gozo, me levante, pero mi padre dijo una ultima frase que me dejo de piedra y volví a caer en el suelo- por cierto, aprovecho ahora que no esta tu madre, para calentarme la cabeza, intentar procrear un poco, niños, si no la especie se ira a pique...ale adiós...-dijo felizmente, me sonroje de sobremanera ¿procrear?...mi padre estaba loco ¿no?...entonces escuche al muchacho rubio reírse y le siguieron los demás menos el Doctor y yo.

-¡cállense!...-grito el Doctor sumamente sonrojado, Amy se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído, este se sonrojo más si era posible y la empujo suavemente- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver Amelia Pond!...¡y tu también Rory!...-volvió a gritar ¿así que el rubio se llamaba Rory? bueno así no le llamo nada raro...

¿Como es posible que mi padre haya dicho eso? No podre mirar al Doctor por un tiempo, hace poco que los conozco como unos 20 minutos y mi padre ya me pedía que procreara con él, estaba loco...

-esta loco...-susurre, me levante del suelo y mire al techo- ¿TARDIS te encuentras bien?...-pregunte sin dar importancia a la conversación del Doctor con Amy, bueno más bien gritos.

-si Ministra estoy bien...¿y usted y el Doctor?...-pregunto, me sorprendí, la TARDIS nunca preguntaba por alguien que no fuera yo, entonces pensé que era por la del Doctor, sonreí.

-estamos bien amiga...-dije feliz- ¿podemos salir ya?...-pregunte excitada, quería salir de allí, la maquina sin responder abrió las puertas y como un torbellino y la gracia de una niña pequeña salí corriendo, iba a hacerle caso a mi padre sería feliz y ya sabía con quien...me gire ya afuera y mire al Doctor que lo miraba y lo analizaba todo...

…

continuara...

¿Y que? ¿os gusto?...espero que siiiiii, la ministra es alguien realmente especial, algo tontita, pero con unos corazones de oro...¿que suerte que el Doctor haya encontrado a un igual...jejejejejejejejeje...bueno me despidoooooo chaoooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:los personajes del "Doctor Who" no me pertenecen...me gustaría pertenecerle yo XD!, ni el argumento, ni nada, solo la historia y mis personajes, los que invente yo...

_**Summary:él que pensó que era el único y encontró a un igual...¿pero sera como los que dejo atrás o como él?¿podrá convivir con ella?¿y ella sera su amiga o algo más?...descubranlo aquí, en este fic tan loco que me surgió después de vicirame totalmente a esta serie.**_

_**Advertencia: el fic de "la temporada perdida de Doctor who", es un sping-off de este fic...**_

**Capítulo 2: ¿hombres desnudos?¿por que?...**

Fuera de la TARDIS sentados bajo un enorme árbol, estábamos todos, después de ver a Rory y Andy hablaban sin parar de un montón de cosas que no entendía y ni falta que me hacia, Amy intentaba establecer una conversación algo inteligente conmigo... y de pronto sonó el teléfono dentro de la maquina, me acerque corriendo, tal cual niña pequeña...

-¿dígame?...-susurre felizmente.

-¡hey preciosa!...-me contestaron del otro lado.

-¡Jeff!...¿que tal todo?...-pregunte contenta, me lleve el auricular fuera y me senté sobre una roca.

-bien cariño...todo va bien...debo decirte algo importante...-susurro seriamente.

-si dime...-le anime yo.

-bueno el caso es que me caso y te necesito aquí conmigo...por que verás me están dando muchas dudas y necesito alguien de confianza...-me explico, me quede callada, no le respondí- eehh...¿Ministras?¿estas allí?...-me pregunto preocupado...

-¡SIII!...-grite feliz, dado saltitos de alegría los demás me miraban como bicho raro.

-¿en serio?...¿vendrás?...-pregunto dubitativo.

-¡obvio!...yo voy y traeré algunos amigos...-dije contenta saltando de aquí para allá, colgué y corrí hacia la TARDIS, asome la cabeza- hey que nos vamos gente...-grite contenta, todos entraron sin rechistar y no entendían nada, empece a hacer funcionar mi caja mágica, corría de un lado para el otro pulsando botones y manejando palancas, todos me miraban correr de un lado al otro...

-¡oye solo tu te diviertes!...¡yo también quiero!...-me grito el Doctor haciendo un hermoso mohín, le mire y le sonreí haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, el asintió y se acerco corriendo a hacer lo mismo que yo.

-¡Planeta Crista-Homo H 9534!...hemos llegado al fin...-susurre feliz, solo aterrizar, salí disparada hacia la puerta y la abrí, mostrando fuera un hermoso paisaje de playas exóticas, salí corriendo, fuera y el sol me deslumbró-¡llegamos!...¡salir!...esto es excelente...¡brillante!...-dije sonriendo enigmáticamente y feliz, los demás salieron fuera y se quedaron mirando la playa detrás de mi, sobre todo el Doctor, que me miraba extrañamente melancólico, le devolví la mirada, pero la mía era extrañada-¿que sucede Doctor?...-le susurre, el se me acercó y empezó a examinarme con la mirada, como según Amy, acostumbraba a hacer.

-se me hace extraño estar con un igual a mi...además dices lo mismo que yo antes de tener esta apariencia, eres grosera, aunque no mucho y pícara...-dijo seriamente.

-¿como sabes eso?...si no me conoces, no me has visto hablar con nadie...¿como mierda has sabido eso?...-dije sin pensar, él me sonrío con suficiencia, entonces entendí-¡oh! ¡lo has echo adrede!...-le grite acusadoramente y golpeándole el brazo cariñosamente, el se echó a reír y yo me le uní.

-te dije que eras grosera, pero muy buena persona...-dijo acariciándome la cara tiernamente, ese gesto me sonrojo, nunca me sentí así por nadie, iba a añadir algo más, pero Andy lo interrumpió...

-¡Ministra ven a ver esto!...-grito extrañamente asustado, me encamine hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿que es lo que sucede?...-dije cansadamente, me pare enfrente de ellos, Amy señaló detrás de mi, con ojos asombrados, los mire a todos, que miraban el mar con unos enormes ojos de horror, incluso el Doctor que llegó detrás de mi, me gire lentamente y mire hacia el mar, algo surgía de allí, cabezas, cabezas humanas, de hombres-¿que es eso?...-susurre sin entender, el Doctor se paro a mi lado, saco su destornillador y les señalo, luego miro las constancias.

-son humanos...-susurro en voz baja solo para que lo oyera yo y al oírlo lo mire asombrada.

-¿como es posible?...-dije sin entender, el me miro con la misma confusión que yo, también no entendía nada, esas personas se nos acercaron, a medida que salían del agua se podía ver que eran humanos e iban totalmente desnudos...¡iban desnudos!...el Doctor me tapo los ojos rápidamente y me giró, me sonroje profundamente-¿que?...¿como?...-dije entre incoherencias, el Doctor no me soltaba y apretaba mis hombros fuertemente, gire un poco y vi que se nos acercaban, pero no a los demás sino a nosotros dos-¡¿que?!...¿porque?¿porque se nos acercan solo a nosotros?...-pregunte mirando al Doctor sin entender, este me miro perplejo y algo sonrojado, entonces sentí algo caliente en mi espalda y Doctor se pego totalmente a mi, en medio de todos esos hombres desnudos, sentí el cálido cuerpo del señor del tiempo abrazarme fuerte y protectoramente...

-Ministras no te asustes...pero vienen a por ti...-susurro en mi oído, eso me envió miles de escalofríos por el cuerpo, me estremecí sin querer y él lo notó.

-¿por..porque?...-susurre mirando el cielo a través de las miles de cabezas, él se quedo callado, supongo que era porque no sabía el porqué, mis brazos que se mantenían quietos subieron hacia su cuello y se enredaron allí, abrazándolo fuertemente, entonces con una pequeña sonrisa le dije un palabra y el me miro con ojos grandes, una gran energía corría fuertemente por mi cuerpo, empece a iluminarme de un color rojo chillón, era tanta que salio disparada a todas partes, echando a todos esos hombres fuera de nuestro alcance, estábamos libres, el Doctor me miro asombrado una vez más, yo seguía con mi sonrisa, aunque ahora era débil, sentí una gran pesadez en mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, caí en sus brazos pesadamente y me deje llevar por mi amigo Morfeo...

**The Doctor's Pvo**

Estaba yo tan tranquilo en mi cama descansando mi vista un rato, cuando sentí alguien caer encima de mi pesadamente y en la cama de mi lado escuche otro ruido, asustado pensé que era Amy con su obsesión conmigo, abrí los ojos encontrándome con una cabellera negra, esa persona se movió y levantó la cabeza para mirarme atenta y curiosamente, me quede embobado mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes-azulados, esa cara esculpida por los ángeles, no los de piedra, si no los de verdad, me miro curiosamente.

-¿esta bien srta.?...-le pregunte algo preocupado, ella asintió sin poder hablar-me alegro de que así sea...una pregunta...¿como llego usted a mi cama?¿y por que esta tan herida?...-pregunte curiosamente, entonces vi algo realmente divertido, ella se sonrojo, eso me hizo reír- jajajajajajajaja...-ella se levanto de golpe sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-disculpame señor...-susurro sonrojada, se levanto y se puso al lado del muchacho que descansaba en la cama de al lado-¿donde estamos señor?...-me preguntó, era realmente hermosa, su cabello negro largo, tan largo que no tenia fin, sus ojos verdes-azulados, su piel blanca, sus labios rojos, carnoso, me recordaba alguien muy importante, pero no podía ser, vestía con un traje negro, su olor me ere muy familiar, era muy agradable y olía...olía...¡olía igual que yo!...era...era una...¡señora del tiempo!...la recorrí con la vista, me era realmente familiar, y al parecer ella también, pero de pronto recordé una chica, una chica humana muy parecida a la Ministra, que ame con locura...

Flash back

-¿te vas?...-pregunte triste, estaba en la forma de mi décima regeneración.

-si...pero volveremos a vernos mi amor...te lo prometo...-susurro abrazándome, el momento de la despedida llegaba, la abrace mas fuerte contra mi- nos vernos dentro de 3 años, en el descubrimiento de América...-susurro, no entendí, pero me soltó y salio junto a su primo, no volví a verla, ni cuando volví con Donna, ni cuando encontré a Rose, ni nada...

fin Flash back

Ese pensamiento me asalto, me sentí triste, por que no llegue a entender nada...

-bien...bueno espero que estemos en el descubrimiento de América...supongo..¿no?...debe ser, si no estaría mal...-empece de nuevo a balbucear...¡mierda!...¿tenía que hacer esto ahora, delante de ella?...bien estaba loco...le cogí el brazo que estaba muy mal herido y con mi destornillador sónico le cure todas y cada una de sus heridas-¿quien es usted?¿y su acompañante?...-pregunte interesado, ella me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa hermosisíma.

-soy la Ministra un gusto en conocerle señor...-dijo intentando adivinar mi nombre, le sonreí y ella prosiguió- y el es Andy Thomas mi compañero de viajes...-continuo.

-yo soy el Doctor...-dije contento, ella me miro extrañada, no entendía, le sonreí divertido -un gusto el haberla conocido...-susurre, de pronto Amy asomo la cabeza y miró a la Ministra...

-Doctor...-me llamo de un modo extraño-¿quienes son ustedes?...-pregunto extrañada, la chica, se acerco a ella dándole la mano.

-soy la Ministra y el Andy, un gusto...¿y usted srta.?...-pregunto Ministra, Amy la miro algo asustada, me miro a mi y la miro de nuevo, ese proceso lo repitió como unas 10 veces antes de hablar.

-si...yo...este...soy Amelia Pond la acompañante del Doctor, un gusto Ministra...-susurro algo triste, me dolió verla de ese modo, así que me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente, era una muy buena amiga...Ministra era realmente mi futura mujer, al igual que River Song, pero ella moría...algo realmente triste...

-Amy tenia que pasar querida...no podemos cambiar un encuentro...estábamos predestinados y lo sabes así que no te pongas triste, no es cosa nuestra...-le susurre, ella asintió, eso me rompía los corazones, pero así era como debía ser, en eso apareció Rory estaba alterado...

-¡Doctor!¡Amy!...están aquí...-medio grito por el pánico...

-¡cierra la puerta y entra cabeza de chorlito!...-le grite alterado, esa cosa quería tirar abajo la puerta.

-¿que es eso?...-pregunto Ministra preocupada, le mire de forma tranquilizadora, lo único que me faltaba es que saliera corriendo y la perdiera...

-tranquila solo son una especie de Vampiros...-le sonreí, ella abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿como?¿vampiros?...-pregunto sumamente alterada, asentí sin entender, vi como se acerco a la puerta, saco un destornillador sónico, como el mío, ¿de donde carajos lo consiguió?...y atasco la puerta de entrada y las ventanas- supongo que con esto podremos retenerlos algún tiempo...-susurro apoyándose en la puerta, todo se calmo, eso no era normal y entonces una enorme mano ensangrentada traspasó la puerta y la agarró de la chaqueta y camisa-¡AHH!...-grito Ministra con terror.

-quítate la ropa...-le grito Amy, asintió, se quieto la chaqueta, pero no le dio tiempo a quitarse la camisa, sin pensármelo dos veces la agarre del pecho de la camisa y la abrí haciendo que los botones saltasen de sus sitio, la agarre de nuevo de la mano y la atraje hacia mi, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, si hacia falta iba a destrozar ese ser, ella me miro extrañada y agradecida, Ministra lanzo algo al lado izquierdo de nuestros cuerpos y apareció esplendida, en este momento era un armario gigante...una TARDIS...-_¡brillante!..._-pensé con asombro.

-¡todos entren!...-grito mientras agarraba al tal Andy y todos nos metimos en la TARDIS, antes de que el ser nos atrapase -¡Andy deja de soñar con los wumppis y cierra la puerta!...-grito alterada corriendo hacia los mecanismos de esta y empezó a hacerla funcionar-¡TARDIS algo de ropa por favor!...-grito a la nada, con gran asombro vi como un tubo enorme apareció encima de su cabeza y visto y no visto, ya estaba vestida con una camisa-¡ustedes!...-nos llamo, la miramos con asombro-ya se...¿como es posible que sea enorme por dentro?...-dijo divertida, la mire de una forma extraña, pero contento, en serio estaba feliz- bien el caso es que es una maquina del tiempo-espacio, pero creo que ustedes ya lo saben...-susurro- bueno teniendo en cuenta que viajan con un señor del tiempo, no me extrañaría que lo supieran...-dijo riendo de forma hermosa, la mire y sonreí, como un niño pequeño corrí hacia ella.

-bien...¿entonces como funciona tu TARDIS? Es diferente a la mía...-le dije entre asombrado y divertido, ella me miro y me sonrió haciendo que me sonrojara un poco, eso era extraño en mi ¿por que me sentía así con ella? No lo entendí, bien el caso es que con las relaciones amorosas o de otro tipo sentimental, no soy muy bueno, estoy algo despistado en ese tema de amores o sentimientos, sino por que mis otras relaciones me fueron mal y destroce la vida de esas pobres mujeres, miró a su compañero, que nos miraba rencoroso o eso me pareció a mi, volvió a mirarme y le devolví la mirada.

-el caso es que solo responde a mi...-contesto de forma misteriosa...¡wow!...esa mujer sabía lo que hacer para volverme loco, pensando, iba a decirle algo, pero callé y sonreí-bien ahora...¿Andy?...¿donde quieres ir?...- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara...en serio esa mujer era perfecta para mi, de pronto sentí un golpecito en mi mejilla izquierda, mire hacia allí y vi al Doctor 10...¡espera!...¡¿que?!...¡¿que?!...¡¿QUE?!...me dije ¿como era posible eso?...él me sonrió engreidamente...

-bien num.11...es guapa ¿no?...-me pregunto abrí los ojos a más no poder-si estuviera yo en tu lugar, ya le hubiera hecho algún cumplido...una mujer que nos vuelve locos a todos nosotros...me encantaría tener una conversación con esa muchacha...además de que me recuerda a mi mujer...mi amada...como la echamos de menos aquí...-dijo de nuevo, estaba soñando ¿no?...me pegue una bofetada y me dolió-¿se puede saber por que te golpeas?¿eres estúpido o que?...-pregunto apoyándose en mi cuello, le mire con gran asombro y muy asustado-no te estas volviendo loco...es que me apetecía salir un poco...nuestra nueva mujer es hermosa y quiero conocerla...si te regeneraras a lo mejor salgo yo de nuevo...te lo imaginas...jejejejejeje...la arrastraría conmigo a alguna capilla para casarme con ella...no la dejaría escapar a esta no...-me dijo sonriendo pícaramente, iba a contestarle y salio el num. 9, al otro lado.

-no digas estupideces, si le tocase a alguien salir sería yo, que tu llevabas mucho tiempo fuera y ya te casaste dos veces con la misma mujer...-dijo cabreado...¿en serio?¿que pasaba?...-me tocaría a mi o a otro, pero el problema es que los demás son demasiado ancianos para ella, solo nosotros 3 damos la talla...-me miro por un momento- bueno nosotros 2...-susurro señalándose a el y al num.10.

-¿como?...esta es mi oportunidad, enclenques...me toca a mi vivir, así que déjenme en paz...-le dije furioso, ellos me miraron extraño luego se miraron y sonrieron.

-okey amigo te toca a ti, pero si mueres saldremos alguno de nosotros 2, recuerda que nosotros somos tu, unos tu muy molones pero al fin y al cabo somos tu...-explico el num.9, miro al 10-dejemosle hacer a este de aquí...a ver que tal saldrá todo...-le susurró contento y desaparecieron, eso no era posible, hable con mis yo pasado y me amenazaron ¿pero como si era yo?...no entendí, así que lo deje estar por ese momento, me interesaba más lo que sucedía en la realidad.

-me gustaría ir a algún sitio tranquilo...-susurro el muchacho, Amy se acerco a la Ministra y la abrazó.

-gracias...- la escuche susurrar,me sorprendí- gracias por salvarnos, me alegro de que hayas aparecido así de la nada y nos hayas salvado...-susurro de nuevo, los demás se sorprendieron al igual que yo, Ministra le devolvió el abrazo.

-de nada...-susurro- bien que os parece el planeta Relax 12...es una planeta de lo más...-empozo y me hizo gracia- aburrido...-terminamos ella y yo al unisono, entonces nos miramos y sonreímos, se acerco a los mandos e hizo muchas cosas, se asomo a verme-oye Doctor...¿me podrías ayudar?...-pregunto dubitativa, asentí contento y me acerque a los mecanismos, pero algo me impedía tocarlos, la mire intensamente, ella pareció entender y me sonrió- TARDIS...este hombre es como yo así que dejalo que te maneje tal cual hago yo...por favor amiga...-le susurro a la TARDIS...¿podía hablar con ella?...¡asombroso!...la maquina pareció entender y me dejo tocar los controles-gracias amiga...-susurro Ministra feliz, entonces como locos empezamos a bajar palancas y apretar botones, hasta que aterrizamos, fue muy divertido.

-Ministra hemos llegado...-dijo una voz metalizada, la vi sonreír y correr felizmente hacia la puerta de salida, pero cuando intento salir, un escudo la echo para atrás, cayó encima de un cojín que preparo la TARDIS...

-¿que fue...-pero un gran ruido le interrumpió, la maquina empezó a rodar, dentro de esta todo daba vueltas y mas vueltas, el tal Andy en cambio estaba en una enorme burbuja de aire que lo mantenía bien, todo rodaba, nos golpeamos con todo y nos caímos, de pronto todo paro, las luces se apagaron, caí encima de algo blando, mire a todas partes preocupado, quería saber que fue lo que sucedió, las luces se encendieron, con las luces empece a analizarlo todo, esa era mi TARDIS, aunque diferente, muy diferente.

-es diferente ahora...-susurre muy confundido, entonces un movimiento de lo que fuera que estuviera debajo mio, me hizo reaccionar, mire abajo y allí estaba ella, preciosa, con el cabello esparcido por el suelo, algo sonrojada y mirándome intensamente, la mire yo también sumamente sonrojado-¿que...que haces allí?...-le pregunte levantándome rápidamente de encima suyo, ella se levanto quedándose sentada y me miro algo sonrojada, pero divertida.

-te pusiste tu encima mío...-dijo entre risas, le sonreí aun sonrojado.

-¡Ministra la TARDIS cambió!...-grito Amy, eso era raro- es como la del Doctor...-dijo la pelirroja, Ministra se acerco a los mecanismos y de pronto el teléfono sonó, puso en altavoz.

-¿dígame?...-susurro, al otro lado de este se escucho de nuevo la voz de la que parecía ser la TARDIS...

-beep beep...soy la TARDIS...jajajajajajajaja...es broma hija mía, soy tu padre Ministra...si la TARDIS a cambiado es por que te encontraste a un igual y se fusiono, hija ese fue un mecanismo de defensa contra cualquier amenaza, un igual a ti te ayudar en lo que no entiendas, además estar sola no te conviene y lo sabes, puedes abusar de tu poder sin alguien que te diga lo que debes hacer, pero no tu igual si no alguien diferente, alguien de un solo corazón...-mire a la chica, esta estaba triste y caía al suelo sentada, la TARDIS reacciono a eso, poniéndole un cojín debajo suyo-cariño, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sabemos que seras una persona muy amable y respetable...ya se que los señores del tiempo en su ultimo momento eran muy estrictos y crueles, sera por eso que nos destruyeron, pero cuando nos recuerdes no pienses en nosotros como ellos, es verdad que en tu ultimo año fuimos muy severos contigo, pero pensamos que así serias una mejor persona, perdonanos...-termino el hombre-mi niña...se que ahora seras feliz, no estés triste, si has escuchado este mensaje quiere decir que has encontrado al Doctor o a alguien como tu...-o si que lo encontró...si...ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír ¿pero esa gente como me conocía?- me alegro, así no estarás sola, esa fue mi mayor preocupación, que estuvieras sola, en este universo, ese muchacho fue una alegría para nosotros en el ultimo día de nuestras vidas, el tenerlo en casa fue como tenerte a ti, os parecéis mucho, jejejejeje...es muy guapo-je, que razón tenía esa señora- seguro os lleváis muy bien, ya que tu eres muy buena, no te enfades con el por robarnos la TARDIS que lleva, huía, tenia miedo y le doy la razón, a ese muchacho se le juzgó muy mal aquí pequeña, se amable con él...se feliz pequeña-¡oh! Ya entendí fue esa agradable familia, me hablaron de las TARDISES, así que para huir de allí, la cogí, también me contaron que su única hija en ese momento estaba viajando con otro modelo, mejorado, especial para ella, así que esa chica, era la Ministras...eso es interesante, la mire y mis corazones se derritieron, estaba hermosa, las lagrimas la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que jamás la vi, pero a la vez me partió los corazones verla tan triste...algunas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, hacia mucho que no lloraba, eso me trajo recuerdos duros, pero los evite- hija mía, me acuerdo de pequeña, querías viajar por el espacio y el tiempo, era tu mayor ilusión, solías imaginar que una nave te llevaba de aquí para allá, eras muy graciosa...por eso invente los diferentes modelos de TARDIS, por ti Ministra, solamente por ti, en tu ultimo año en la Academia, termine de perfeccionar esta TARDIS para ti, cuando la viste te alegraste mucho, me abrazaste fuertemente y me susurraste al oído que ahora podrías hacer tu sueño realidad, mis corazones se llenaron de gozo, al verte rodearla dando saltitos, cantando y feliz, pequeña tu fuiste nuestra felicidad, busca ahora la tuya y se sumamente feliz, no dejes que nadie te arrebate ese derecho...vive tu larga vida...bien hija mía te dejamos, que veo que ya llego nuestra hora...así que...-pero no termino, ya que se escucho una gran explosión- ultimo mensaje en la TARDIS...se auto-borrara...-dijo de nuevo el contestador de esta...

-¡NO!...-grito tristemente, se levanto de golpe, el muchacho con el que va se acerco a ella y la abrazó, esta lo empujo y empezó a tocar los botones, intentando escuchar de nuevo el mensaje -no, no, no, no, no...Andy murieron...-la escuche susurrar con suma tristeza, no pude soportarlo más y me acerque a ella abrazándole por la espalda, ella me miro, yo le devolví la mirada con restos de lagrimas en mis ojos-¡DOCTOR!...ellos ...ellos...-dijo entre sollozos, al verla de ese modo la abrace fuertemente...

-lo se...lo siento, lo siento mucho...-dije triste y sin vida, la Ministra me miro sin entender, le devolví la mirada- si no les hubiera robado la TARDIS ellos estarían aquí contigo...no yo, ellos...lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdoname...-susurre llorando, desfogando mis corazones, eso me hacia falta, la maquina hablo de nuevo.

-mensaje escondido...¿desea escucharlo?...-pregunto esta, se acerco un poco.

-si...-susurro tristemente.

-beep beep...hola pequeña...no morimos, estamos vivos,bueno si a esto se le llama estar vivos, jejejejeje, bien el caso es que estamos en un bucle temporal, que se alimenta de nosotros y no podemos salir de el, bueno tampoco es que quisiéramos...jajajajajajajaja...-sonreí eso eran buenas y malas noticias a la vez, la mire y sonrió de forma radiante, como una niña pequeña- niña no intentes sacarnos de aquí si nos liberaras todo el mal que hay por aquí saldrá y seria el final del universo... preguntale al Doctor, el te lo explicara, fue el quien les paro los pies, gracias a él el universo se salvo, agradecéselo, jijijijijiji...-escuche su tono pícaro, eso me hizo sonrojar y agachar la cabeza, sentí la mirada de la Ministra en mi y me levante a mirarle, ella también estaba sonrojada, eso me hizo gracia- seguro que a partir de ahora los dos salvareis el universo, tenéis la capacidad, los dos juntos seréis invencibles, pequeña...bueno cariño, tenemos que irnos, no te preocupes por nosotros y vive feliz, estamos bien, te lo prometo...escúcheme Doctor, hazla feliz por favor, como nuestro ultimo deseo, adiós pequeña, adiós...-en eso se estaban despidiendo, pero el padre de ella soltó algo que me dejo de piedra- por cierto, aprovecho ahora que no esta mi mujer, para calentarme la cabeza, intentar procrear un poco, niños, si no la especie se ira a pique...ale adiós...-¿era broma no?¿ese hombre estaba loco?...¿procrear?...a quien se le ocurre, vale hace mucho que no lo hacia, pero no me iba a tirar encima de la chica, para hacerle Dios sabe el que ¿que pensaba esa gente? estaba metido pensando el la lógica de esa frase o palabra...cuando escuche a Rory reírse y le siguieron los demás, menos la Ministra y yo.

-¡cállense!...-grite sumamente sonrojado, Amy se me acerco y...

-no digas tonterías Doctor...se que tu quieres hacer eso con ella...-me susurro al oído, me sonroje más si era posible y la empuje suavemente.

- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver Amelia Pond!...¡y tu! ¡callate Rory!...-volví a gritar alterado y sumamente sonrojado ¿como esa gente pensaba eso de mi?...como dije antes estoy necesitado, pero no tanto...¡maldita sea Amy!...me metió cosas pervertidas en mi privilegiada mente...

-esta loco...-susurro la Ministra ida, se levanto del suelo y miro al techo- ¿TARDIS te encuentras bien?...-pregunto sin meterse en la conversación que manteníamos Amy y yo.

-si Ministra estoy bien...¿y usted y el Doctor?...-pregunto la TARDIS, Ministra se sorprendió, supuse que le sorprendió que la maquina que era suya, preguntara por mi, entonces con gran asombro vi que sonreía.

-estamos bien amiga...-dijo aparentemente feliz- ¿podemos salir ya?...-pregunto excitada, la TARDIS sin responder abrió las puertas y como un torbellino y la gracia de una niña pequeña salió corriendo, me parece que siguió el consejo de su padre...ser feliz...que lejos se ve eso para mi, pero a lo mejor podría serlo...podrías serlo si ella esta conmigo, sin dejar que eso me afectara mucho salí de la maquina y analice todo...

Continuar...

AAAAWWWWW...que tierno el doctooooorrrr...¿y cuando aparecen lo sotros dos?...no se de donde me salio esa ideaaaaaa...ven que estoy loca...

Doctor: si eso ya lo saben ¿verdad?...

Marie:¡silencio vejestorio!...

Doctor:¡NO!...¡un respeto a los mayores!...¡me pondre en huelgaaaaa!

Marie( con ojos de ogro):¡HE DICHO SILENCIOOOOOOO!...

Doctor: okey...


End file.
